The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which, in and of themselves, may also be inventions.
Social networking and business networking influence the way people communicate. Because of the influence of social media on the way people communicate, there are many social networks being developed and used by users throughout the world. For example, Facebook®, MySpace®, Linkedin®, Google+®, Twitter®, Chatter®, and other social networks have been created and developed in response to the social media craze.